Not a Monster Love Story
by Filtered-Rain
Summary: WARNING THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT THIS IS A STORY I MADE UP: Three girls named Haley Karly and Dominique may be monsters a vampire, werewolf, and a Yuan-Ti but they go through everyday highschool problems.rated T for might-be lemons...
1. School of Freaks

I concentrated on the scent

1. School Of Freaks

I concentrated on the scent. Let everything but the longing be invisible to my senses. I had to devoid myself of all human emotions and concentrate only on the longing to get what I was deeply craving. It almost felt like slow motion, grabbing the little dear's neck and snapping it with ease. Next thing I knew, the dear was at my feet, dead. It was a white tailed dear, female. Heaving a depressed sigh I bent down and pressed my teeth to the dear's neck. The blood tasted good, refreshing after going so long without feeding. That what it always was I suppose, live to feed the addiction. The horrible demented and damned addiction. The flow of blood stopped and I stood up. There was still a slight burning in the back of my throat, but that was normal. It was always there, reminding me of what I am every second of the day. I stared up into the overcast sky. Maybe to see if some small drop of hope would come down.

A drop of hope promising better times and a new life, with no traces of my horrible disgruntled, damned past. Of course, nothing came down. Staring ahead I started at a slow pace back to my house. Well, slow for me. I was going at least 60 Mph. I arrived at the house sooner then I'd hoped. Lately, being at my house was a constant headache for me, constant fighting with my parents, heated arguments with my sister. There were good times though. Times where that seems like only a terrible nightmare. I got lucky though. My parents were at work, my sister at school and I had five minutes before school started. I quickly changed out of my blood stained clothes and into ones suitable for not giving the impression of a bloodthirsty killer. I decided on my usual black t-shirt and old jeans combo. While pulling my shirt over my head I caught my eyes in the mirror and stopped.

I stared into my reflection. Staring at my shoulder length brunette hair, olive toned skin, sharp edged cheekbones, finally resting my gaze on my eyes. Right now they were a dark brown, due to the fact that I just fed. They get lighter with the more hungry I get. Except when I'm dead. From what I heard, when a vampire dies their eyes turn a very light shade of gray. I hated my reflection, always have, but only because it's not me. When I was human I had multi personality disorder, so when I was changed I devolved the power into changing how I look. I can change my look to be blonde or brunette, green eyed or purple, 1 or 100 years old. I missed how _I_ looked. I glowered at my reflection and ran into the foyer pulling the rest of my shirt on.

In one fluid movement I lifted my small Nirvana imprinted backpack off the hat rack, unto my back and swept out the front door. Being careful to lock the door I walked towards the driveway frowning when I saw who was out. The only other vampire I knew that was not apart of the White coven was getting into his car at the same time I was. He was named Evan but dubbed "Cowkiller" by me because he stepped on a cow I made from paperclips in the sixth grade. I don't blame him for that anymore but old habits die hard. "Hey Cowkiller." I teased from my driveway. "Shut up" he retorted. Huh, someone's in a bad mood "So how many cows you eat today?" I persisted

"None, how many innocent little dear did you suck the blood out of?" That one hurt. I glared at him and he stared back with a hard face. "Fine" I said icily "Don't talk to me." He ignored me and unlocked his car. Something happened. Usually he liked having a conversation with me about what was happening with the vampires before school. I picked up on his thoughts, thankful that reading minds was another thing I developed. _Stupid retard vampire idiotic moron. Always bothering me. She can go rot in hell for all I care! As long as she's no where near me. _"Hey!" I yelled, outraged "I can hear you, remember retard?!"

"That's the point!" he yelled back. "Screw off!" Stupid idiotic rude vampire. I threw open my car door and angrily started up my Volvo. I pulled out of my driveway. Luckily before he could say something else. If the conversation would have continued, one of us would have ended up dead. I kept my eyes on the road and concentrated on _not_ accidentally break the steering wheel in my grip. What happened with him? Did something happen between him and the rest of his coven? Ideas ran though my head as I arrived at Rolling Hills High

I pulled up to the check gate and waited for the computer to scan me. I go to a school for people like me, not vampires, but people who are monsters-werewolves, pixies, vampires, everything. Unfortunately, because of pranks people have been pulling to try to get into our 'special school' –more like school of freaks-, the mayor put a 10 ft gate and two scanners outside the outside of the school. Personally I think these are here to keep _us_ _in_ the school not _them out_. I checked out clear and pulled into my usual parking space-between Dominique's jaguar and Karly's mustang. We sort of had a thing with fast cars. I think it has to do with the catchy Mercedes commercials that played when we were little. Like some kind of hypnosis. I slid out of the front seat only to come to a heart attack.

"Hi Haley!" screeched Karly, somehow she had gotten right by my car door without me noticing. Karly had her waist length dirty blonde-green hair down and barely brushed. Over the years a slight greenish tint came into her hair due to her monster type, Yuan-ti (half snake half human). She still had her scales, or "freckles" she calls them, giving her the appearance of being younger then she really is. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide in excitement. Her pale white skin almost glowed in the sunlight as the waved her arms in the air showing her unwanted enthusiasm. Even though she was on her tip toes she still didn't reach my height. "Karly, do you mind not yelling, two out of the three of us have sensitive hearing." asked Dominique walking up from behind Karly. Dominique was almost the exact opposite of Karly. She had caramel colored skin and her shoulder length pitch black hair was fully brushed and pulled into ponytails on either side of her head. Giving her her werewolf appearance. She was taller than me but, she did, though, have the same dark brown eyes that Karly has.

"Is it in your daily routine to scare the living shit out of me?" I asked locking my Volvo with a loud 'Beep'. "Yep!" shouted Karly with too much enthusiasm. I moaned. "Lovely" My gaze shifted to Dominique. She smirked. "Look who fed today." She teased, noticing my eye color. "So what was on the menu? Bunny rabbit? Dear?" I smirked back. "You would know wouldn't you, Mutt?" She frowned, unhappy that I turned the joke on her. I started to ask if they knew anything about Evan's behavior, but the first bell rang before I could finish.

We waved bye to Karly as she went running towards the building so she didn't miss her first period. "Sssssssssee you guyssssssss later" she yelled turning the corner. Both Dominique and I dropped P.E.-our first period- for a free period. Me, because in P.E., I'm dangerous. I either ending up hurting myself or some one else. Plus I'm 20 pounds underweight so there's no need for me to be in P.E. anyways. Dominique because, who skips an opportunity to spend the first period of school walking around the city?

We started off towards the 'out' scanner of the school. "Dominique, do you know why Evan is acting rude?" I questioned. She eyed me suspiciously. "You mean more than usual?" "No I mean like a pickle." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I don't know" she said "Did you piss him off?" I thought about that for a moment. Reviewing the last few days I can't find anything that I did that would piss him off. "Not that I remember." I answered slowly. "Did his coven do something?" she persisted, now interested the matter. "I don't know!" I shouted exasperated. "If I knew would I be asking you if you knew?" "Yes" she smirked. I groaned. "Never mind then." "No I want to know what happened." "Well then you should not have pissed me off." She stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

We reached the 'out' scanner and I took out my student card. On it was my name, birthday, race, school library account, and lunch money (like how a credit card works). I stuck it into the slot and the machine stated "Haley White, race: Vampire" "Yes?" I asked. "Reason for leaving school premises." This was definitely to keep us inside the school. "Free period." It gave me back my card and I walked though the threshold.

I leaned against the gate and waited for Dominique to finish the process. When she got out I teased "C'mon girl. Come here doggy." She barked and slapped me jokingly.


	2. Rain

"Karly, how can you EAT that

"Karly, how can you EAT that?" You think watching Karly devour a live rat for lunch everyday for 5 years is something you'd get used to, and yet to this day it makes me sick to my stomach. "Well itsssssss no baby sssssssquirrel." She mused, picking up the rat. I flinched as I watched it squirm and wriggle in her iron tight grasp. Just seeing the rat know that it was about to die was painful.

I wonder how I can even bother to do so too. I heard Dominique laugh quietly next to me. I shot her a sideways glance and fumed "Its still better then Kibbles n' Bits." She glared at me "Why do you always pick on me?" "Because you are a very easy target." She barked at me and went back to her lunch.

"Ssssssssso Dominique?" teased Karly "What'ssssssss up with pusssssssy cat thessssssse daysssssss?" Dominique tilted her head up to the sky and cried "Why me?" which sent me and Karly into peals of laughter. "You've had a crush on him and he's liked you since the sixth grade and yet…"My gaze settled on Shadow glaring at us from 4 tables away. "Nothing." I finished. Shadow, a Rakshasa (half cat half human) liked Dominique since grade six.

He has short spiky blonde hair, translucent white skin, and opal colored eyes. Also he was glaring at us with unnatural intensity from 4 tables away. Dominique ignored him and me and picked at her food.

"Are you going to insist on being no fun today?" I questioned, studying her face for a reaction. I saw humor flicker across her eyes. "Yes I am bloodsucker." At her words my mood went sour instantly. "Bloodsucker is getting a little old don't you think?" "Your right, leach. Would you prefer mosquito?" She countered.

I glowered at her angrily put before I could get out a comeback Karly decided to screech out, "SSSSSSSNAKE QUEEN!" and smiled triumphantly as if she won the Olympics.

"Don't you have a live rat to eat?" chewed Dominique next to me. Karly stuck out her tongue at her defensively and picked up another small lab rat. I averted my gaze from the mouse and settled it on a poster. It read "Foreign exchange students next week, sign up now!" "Hey guys?" I looked back at the group.

"You want to adopt us a little Chinese sophomore?" "What are you talking about?" asked Karly suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and answered the obvious. "Foreign exchanges are coming next week-" "No" interrupted Dominique.

"Any why not?" I cornered. "Because you know how you are with pets." She smiled "You'll kill it." I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, ha, ha, ha Dominique, You're very funny, would you like a round of applause?" "I wouldn't object."

She smirked. I went to smack her over the head jokingly and she attempted to kick me when I connected with her scalp. She missed. Unfortunately for her, I was already halfway across the cafeteria. I need to get to that sign up sheet in the library. I'm sure my "parents" wouldn't mind a temporary vampire to our coven.

Pushing open the cafeteria door I smiled. Today was another great day to be outside, in other words, it was raining. Hard. (Storming actually) Rain is and always will be my favorite weather. The droplets make me feel safe, enclosed in a cascade of little clear drops.

Best of all, rain is always the same. You don't have to worry about it changing or betraying you because it was always its comforting smooth self.

There is one reason I hate rain though. Unfortunately, it's a good enough reason for me to despise rain altogether. The rain reminded me of him. Damn. Why can't I even repress him without his image rising to the surface of my eyelids? His image still, after all these years, burned my very soul. It still made every ounce of my being shake with anger and remorse.

I saw blackness crawl into the edges of my vision and I realized I was fighting for consciousness. It's not fair. It's not fair that he could have this affect on me even after he's dead. Even after, I myself killed him. My knees felt weak under me. I couldn't remember exactly where I was.

I could only hear someone next to me screaming 'I hate you' over and over again at the utmost of there abilities. I realized that it was me screaming and I snapped my mouth shut as I dropped hard to the ground. I could swear that I saw him smiling evilly at me right before the blackness consumed my vision.


	3. David

I could make out someone talking

Chapter 3

David

I could make out someone talking. "Is she going to be okay?" asked someone. Their voice sounded even but was showing signs of concern. "Yes, she seemed to have just finally broken down under stress and grief. I would recommend a psychiatrist to help her sort out the problems that led her to faint." answered a different voice. This voice was different. It sounded weathered, and almost bored. What a strange dream.

Maybe I'm watching too much House (A TV show about Doctors). Neither of the voices said anything for a while. The bored one finally said "You two better get to class, she'll be up and on her way too, soon enough." I heard the concerned voice growl and a new voice say something unintelligible under its breath.

Yes. I silently agreed with myself. Way too much House. I'm banning myself from TV for a while. Deciding I was bored with just hearing what was going on in this bizarre dream, groaning, I sat up to see what was going on.

"Oh." I mumbled. The three voices talking were Karly, Dominique, and the school Nurse-Maggie. Against my will confusion took over my features. "Why in the name of cake am I in the clinic?" I questioned, not exactly knowing if I wanted to here the answer.

Dominique smiled playfully. "You fainted." At her words I could practically hear everything in my brain click as I had a moment of clarity. It was like seeing after being blind for a few years. I could remember with unwanted intensity how when and why I fainted. I grimaced.

"Why did you faint?" asked Karly. I chuckled inwardly. Ignorance is bliss Karly. I answered mentally. Ignorance is bliss. Of course, all I could actually get out was "Rain." Before someone could ask another question about what the hell I was talking about I asked: "How long have I been out?" "About 3 weeks" Dominique some how answered with a strait face.

"What?!" I screamed. 3 weeks? Damn it! I knew that he had a huge affect on me but….. "Just kidding!" Dominique put her hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Don't faint on us again please." "You've been out for about two hours." She continued. I scowled at the floor thinking the current situation over. Picking up on there minds I knew that, unfortunately, they were going to ambush me with questions at the parking lot. All the more reason to think things over longer.

"I'm just going to go home, I guess." The words came out slowly, as if I didn't trust them myself. There was still 3 periods left in school but I could get out with an excuse like fainting. Dominique saw the opening and hurried "We'll take her home, so she doesn't get hurt driving." Karly looked confused as the rush of the conversation.

"We are?" "Yes Karly." The wolf rolled her eyes. "Please try to keep on the same page." I thanked the nurse and shakily got up. I concentrated on walking and tried my hardest to blank everything else from my thoughts.

I worked. I got through the door without letting a thought about him slip into my mind. No one said a word walking down the halls to our cars. Of course, I couldn't expect the blissful silence to last long. As soon as we reached the parking lot, like I was expecting, I was bombed with questions, the first one being the obvious.

'What the hell happened back there?' I sighed angrily. "There isn't a chance of you two forgetting about this and moving on is there?" "Of course not!" they yelled in unison. I sighed again.

"It was nothing." I answered. Carefully picking my words. "A certain someone just happened to find their way into my mind." I cursed him silently. Karly groaned. "You have to let go of David sometime." Dominique pointed out, staring at the pavement. I cringed at his name and ordered myself to take deep breaths.

I concentrated on deep breathing. In, out. In, out. In-I was awoken from my breathing aerobics by the car alarm going off. Karly scrambled off the hood of my car, and tried to look as unsuspecting as possible. "Oops." She shrugged. I turned off the car alarm and unlocked my car.

I reached to open the front seat so I could drive home and suffer there, in favor of the school parking lot. "Haley," Whispered the dog from behind me, freezing me in place. "Please, for us be careful. Because if you get in a car accident I swear to god I will squash your head like a watermelon." I smiled. After all the recent drama, smiling felt awkward. "Is that the best thing I'm going to get from my concerned friend?" She merely growled and turned around unlocking her car.

I looked over to where I remember Karly standing and noticed she left. Her car was gone and everything. It's still a mystery to me how stealthy she can be if she wants to. I got into the front seat and started my car. It came to life with a soft purr. I immediately turned on the radio. Maybe some music could drown out my thoughts. I turned on a random CD and random song. It happened to land on one of my favorites and I smiled without happiness. I closed my eyes and let the music fill my head for a moment.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't have it any other way

I smiled and pulled my car out of my parking space and up to the scanners. Sometimes blocking him out could be easier then it seems.


	4. Memories

By the time I arrived at my house the song was on 'Just Another Brick in the Wall' by Pink Floyd, and was si

By the time I arrived at my house the song was on 'Just Another Brick in the Wall' by Pink Floyd, and I was singing obnoxiously louder then I meant along to the song. I lowered my volume to a mummer as I noticed the people staring. "We don't need no education. We don't need no thought control." I murmured to myself.

I was in a considerably better mood despite the fact that of today's earlier epidemic. I waited till the end of the song till I turned the car off. Grabbing my back pack from the passenger seat, I unlocked and opened the door.

Humming Pink Floyd contently I walked up the concrete path to my front door. I noticed, ironically, that our front door was a deep red color. Somehow I never noticed the inconvenient match up. I chuckled to myself quietly. Arriving at the crimson entranceway I quickly chucked the cross hanging from our front door into a nearby bush.

Most likely put there by some smart ass who decided it was funny to hang a cross on the door on the family of vampires. I rolled my eyes but for some reason it didn't put a damper on my eccentric mood. I walked in the house humming loudly. I went through the usual cycle that I go through when I get home. Backpack on coat rack; walk to room; sit on couch, and turn on Debussy. I turned it on Track three (Claire de lune) and settled into the couch.

Technically vampires can't sleep but they can close there eyes and rest for a couple hours. It quickly gets boring though. So that's why during the nighttime we use most of our time hunting, watching movies ect. Then I heard the one out of the only two things that could ruin my mood right now. BUZZ!

I groaned and turned up the stereo to drown it out. Whenever someone instant messages me and I don't answer they can press a button to make this annoying loud buzzing noise so that I can pay attention. Great idea, AIM. Thanks a load. I tried to ignore it but of course it persisted. BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Fine!" I yelled to the computer. "I'm getting up!" Talking to inanimate objects, never a good sign. I sat at the computer chair and read over what was instant messaged.

BarkOrBite: Lucy

BarkOrBite: You have some splainen' to do!

BarkOrBite: Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Stupid Dominique. I should have figured. I gave angry sigh and decided to answer back to her AIM chat.

Allergic2Garlic: I'm on, are you content?

BarkOrBite: Yes, I am. Tyvm.

Allergic2Garlic: …You made an I Love Lucy reference?

BarkOrBite: Yes, I figured ud understand better if I made a reference from shows of ur time.

Allergic to Garlic: Ha ha, mutt, your soooo funny. –Heavy sarcasm alert-

BarkOrBite: Thanks. I am aren't I?

Allergic2Garlic: cough-ego maniac-cough

BarkOrBite: Anyways, I'm not letting this go, ur giving me all the details on what happened back there. Weather u want 2 or not.

Allergic2Garlic: And if I don't comply?

BarkOrBite: Then I won't tell u the how my never ending generosity helped u out 2 day.

Allergic2Garlic: I have a hard time believing you.

BarkOrBite: Brb

Allergic2Garlic: YES! I AM FREE! –Party-

PersonlSpceHeatr549: I'm back, There we go.

Allergic2Garlic: drat -puts away party stuff-

Allergic2Garlic:….you changed your name to personal space heater?

PersonlSpceHeatr549: Yes, because I'm hot :D

Allergic2Garlic: Temperature wise

PersonlSpceHeatr549: Just because my body heat as a werewolf is 120 degrees

Fahrenheit doesn't mean I'm not sexy. :P

Allergic2Garlic: no, your looks did that for you.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: Ouch, that hurt.

Allerigc2Garlic: I would say I'm sorry but I'm not.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: DETAILS. NOW.

Allergic2Garlic: Damn.

Allergic2Garlic: what's your favorite type if ice-cream?

PersonlSpceHeatr549:I like the chocolate kind when u put the dog chewables in them.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: Now quit trying 2 change the subject.

Allergic2Garlic: Your love for opening up old wounds is greater then your love for table scraps.

Allergic2Garlic: I had a bad memory and I fainted ok? The end. Good bye. See you later.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: Is that it? Bcuz if someone hurt u I can go get my Lolita complex right now.

Allergic2Garlic: that's it, really, no need to bring out the big guns.

Allergic2Garlic: Now tell me of your never-ending and nonexistent generosity.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: I signed you up for a foreign exchange student while you were old COLD. xxxDDD

PersonlSpceHeatr549: get it? Out COLD? I crack myself up….

Allergic2Garlic: yeah Dominique, ha-ha cold….-wackjob-

Allergic2Garlic: thanks for signing me up though. Here's a dog biscuit.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: Ty, Ty please hold ur applause. But ill take that biscuit. –munches-

Allergic2Garlic: I have something to do…..

PersonlSpceHeatr549: what is ur prob with using 'gtg' or any other acronym for that matter? Must you always so 'I have something to do?' Or 'I have to leave?'

Allergic2Garlic: G.T.G. and other such acronyms are not words so I don't use them. Now I have some Debussy to take care of.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: I didn't know u were dating xD

Allergic2Garlic: Pervert. I have to go. BUH BYE.

PersonlSpceHeatr549: bye.

With that I signed off. To distract my thoughts I wondered who my exchange student would be. I hope it's a girl. Having a boy live with me for 3 months would be pretty awkward. Huh, if I were able to sign up the day before they come you think that would mean barely anyone signed up. Do you think they'll give me two because no one signed up? I don't think I could watch after two non English speaking exchanges at one time.

At least I only have till tomorrow to find out. If it were longer I would die of curiosity. –no pun intended- I went back to collapse on my couch and let Debussy fill my head. Bad idea.

As soon as I laid down memories filled my head. They didn't make me faint this time- probably because I was already lying down- but they still hurt just as much.

_I stared down at my macaroni and cheese. Closed my eyes and tried to block them out. Hearing there thoughts boils my blood but when they say it freely it have to ignore and block them out at the risk of killing them. I could still hear them no matter how much I tried to block them out. "David and Haley sitting in a tree…" I ignored them. David on the other hand had a different tactic. "SHUT THE HELL UP WERE NOT DATING!" It was true. We weren't. _

_We were just good friends. The only problem is that 4__th__ graders are made up of 98.9 idiots. I looked up deciding to stare at the wall in favor of the sticky ball of Mac and cheese, when I heard a girl scream. I looked over at the culprit, Paola. Her designer shirt was absolutely covered in Mac and cheese. Without warning I burst into uncontrollable laughter. I was doubling over in laughter as a teacher came over and made David sit at a table far away from ours. _

_As he was leaving I heard him grumble "Finally I'm safe from these idiots" Hmm, maybe I can get in trouble too, maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with them either… I knew I couldn't though. My mind reading powers constricted me from that. I sighed and stuck my force into the slimy macaroni. Human food, blech. I got up to through my-_

BUZZ! I moaned getting up. That stupid buzzing noise is so unholy. I thought about just ignoring it, but the possibility that I might be ignoring Karly was too risky. If I ignore her, she'll eat my arm off tomorrow. I –unfortunately- know that from experience.

I trudged over to the computer chair and glanced at the time in the corner of my computer. It was 10:00 at night. Who instant messages someone at 10? Looking at the AIM name I was surprised. It was my long time friend from second grade, Yasiman Ahsani. I nearly laughed out loud at her new screen name. Previously it was in-duh-vidual. Now it was LiftsWithMind. I wonder what made her change it to THAT. "I'll talk to her later." I promised myself. "For right now." I turned off the computer. "I'm going to kill that stupid buzzing noise."


End file.
